


A New (but Old) Beginning

by Cosmicboredom



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicboredom/pseuds/Cosmicboredom
Summary: Stonewhisker never understood the implications of the age of Starclan. She never knew there were older and darker things lurking beyond the borders. And two-legs are the absolute evil behind it all.





	A New (but Old) Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually something I wrote for an RP group, of which I am the Game Master. I wrote it for a time before Firestar, and humans are not as widely spread, so yes, i know this is non-canonical.

Stonewhisker rises from her perch, another cat has approached, and she has been waiting a long time for them. Her tail flicks in greeting as the gray tom sits in front of her, his jade green eyes searched the clearing, his whiskers twitching as he scented the air.

"You are alone?" He mews.

Stonewhisker flattens her ears. "Do you think I wouldn't be?"

The tom cat's tail swishes across the ground.

"Why are we here? This place is forbidden to all members of Starclan." Stonewhisker hisses.

The tom cat just turns his gaze further into the mist.

"Heavypelt, what are we doing here?" Stonewhisker asks again.

"There is something dark coming out of the Forest, don't you think?" Heavypelt said, with an ear tilted towards the mist threatening to enclose them.

"We should leave here." Stonewhisker hissed.

Heavypelt didn't move, he didn't look at Stonewhisker, he just- kept staring. A dark shadow fell over the cats, and Stonewhisker looked up to find that the stars and moon were gone. They had vanished under a great culmination of black cloud.

Heavypelt hissed suddenly, and a great black cat slinked out of the shadows and mist. The eyes glowed yellow as it surveyed them.

"Who are you?" Stonewhisker asked bravely, her eyes narrowing on the intruder who smelled of oil and mud.

The yellow eyes strayed to her again as the cat slunk around the clearing.

Heavypelt hissed again as the other cat neared him. The shadow bared long, white fangs.

"I have no name." The cat purred. "But I bring a message from the Beyond, a warning."

Heavypelt let out a yowl of frustration as the black cat closed in, his tail flicked back and forth threateningly. "Back off, mudpit." He spat.

The black cat with no name let out a small meow of amusement, and sat calmly before the tabby tom cat.

"What is your message?" Stonewhisker asked, not wanting Heavypelt to do something irrevocably stupid. This cat radiated knowledge and age beyond that of any she'd met in any Clan.

Those endless yellow eyes turned back to her, all amusement gone now. "Your precious Clans are in danger." The cat said, and his voice was echoed in the mist. "Bodies will pile, smoke will fill the air. Trees fall under the weight of the sky. Leaders become cowards and the weak are the key, follow the falling stars to find new growth and renewed strength. And midnight will find you there."

Stonewhisker's pelt itched, this was no ordinary Starclan cat. This was a ghost of a legend, one only spoken about between Medicine Cats, the kind one ought to stay away from. Even as a kit, she never believed the stories of the Shadowcat that snuck by in the night to swallow kits whole.

Standing before the thing was far worse than she ever envisioned.

"Nexxus." She hissed, and the black cat purred in response.

"That... Was my name. Yes." Yellow eyes disappeared for a fraction of a second. "You must go now if you wish to save anyone."

Heavypelt swiped his claws at the larger tom. "You aren't welcome here!" He growled.

Nexxus pounced on the smaller male, baring those white fangs again. "Do not test me, little birds. I have not eaten in many years, and I have come in peace. You should worry more about your precious code fading away when there are no more kits to remember it."

The wind picked up, rustling through the grass at first, then whipping against them as if it meant to carry them away. Nexxus dissolved into the mist and was blown away to a dark part of the endlessness of the Stars. The wind stopped.

Stonewhisker shivered, her tail flicked once to show her fear. "We should warn them."

Heavypelt flicked his tail in agreement, one ear tilted towards the retreating wind as they ran to the Moonpool.

Stonepaw awoke in the apprentice's den to the sunlight filtering through the moss of the entrance.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rock." She heard the Leader shout through the camp, and her ears shot up.

She was late! She scrambled to her feet and slipped through the entrance. Cats filled the camp, almost crowding her to the door. She snuck between those gathered to find her mentor, Mousetail. She sat beside the tom cat as quietly as possible, curling her long tail around her paws.

"You're late." Mousetail purred at her, and bent to lick her ear. "And messy."

She flicked the end of her tail, and ducked. "Stop it." She demanded, and Mousetail let out a mrrow of laughter. "I'm presentable. I'll be fine." She snapped harshly.

"Of course," Mousetail murmured. "Have you given any more thought to your name?"

Stonepaw flattened her ears in shame. "No." Mousetail sighed heavily beside her. "I don't care what it is, as long as I finally get to move into the warrior's den." She asserted.

"Fair enough, being the only she-cat in a den of toms must be exhausting." Mousetail agreed. She flicked her tail again in apology.

The Leader stood atop the Rock with her deputy, they were chatting while the kits were herded into the nursery. Stonepaw sat up straight when the Leader stepped forward.

"Cats of Lionclan, today we celebrate one cat. She has waited patiently for her naming ceremony, and she has learned the Warrior Code to my satisfaction. Stonepaw, please step forward with your mentor." Oilstar, a pure black she-cat with white whiskers and deep green eyes, said before leaping to the ground at the foot of the Rock.

Stonepaw stood when Mousetail did, and the cats parted to let them through easily. She sat again when Mousetail did, and again her tail curled around her paws for security. She couldn't trust it not to vibrate with excitement.

"Mousetail, do you believe this she-cat has learned all she can from you?"

"Yes." Mousetail answered easily.

"And you believe she will uphold the code to the best of her ability?"

Mousetail flicked his tail, and it brushed her pelt pointedly. She turned one ear to him. "Yes."

Oilstar's dark eyes landed on Stonepaw, and she met her Leader's gaze with a respectful dignity.

"Do you swear to uphold the code, and the clan?"

"Yes."

"Then I name you Stonewhisker." Oilstar bent to lick her head, and she purred back. The name was vaguely familiar, like a soft memory of her kithood had enveloped her. Mousetail started chanting her name and the clan followed suit.

Two days later, Stonewhisker awoke early for the morning patrol, and everything seemed too quiet along the borders.

Mousetail led the patrol, and sent her alone to mark up the border to the north.

She stopped along the way to hunt down a bird picking through the leaves for a worm, then dug a hole to collect the prey later. When she looked around, she spotted another brave vole not far from where she picked up the first.

Crouching down, and keeping her tail still so the bird wouldn't startle, she crept along the forest floor, making sure her steps were light and even.

The ground began to rumble, deep and hard. The vole flew off, to her dismay, and the leaves began to shake. Her ears turned before she did, and there was smoke rising out of the trees. Curious, she picked her way further into the forest, closer to the plume of black cloud.

Her pelt prickled with a familiar fear.

A light appeared in the trees, moving erratically unlike the steady movement of the sun. She pressed herself flat against the ground as she pushed through a bramble.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when something almost stepped on her tail, she pulled her tail tight against her body.

Noises filled the clearing. Nonsense combined with garbled cries, there was more than one.

A rustling behind her made her turn, and she blinked. Mousetail was watching her, with a horrified gleam in his eyes.

Another garbled cry alerted her to the return of the rumble in the dirt, and then a sharp shout followed the creaking of a falling tree.

Stonewhisker looked up in time to see branches falling towards her and she bolted out of her hiding spot. Tall, hairless creatures were all over the clearing, standing on two legs while they used their front paws to hold heavy-looking objects. One of them spotted her, making noises that no creature should, before reaching out to her.

She hissed and spat viciously at the large predator, growling low when two more turned to their friend to help it catch her. She let out a yowl before backing up with her tail flicking wildly.

A paw came too close to touching her, and she let her claws out as she swiped at the hairless toes.

Another growl beside her made her jump, and the creatures began to back away. She glanced to the side to see a cat she didn't know spitting foam at the grabby animals. A Tabby tom, with long fur that bristled to make him look larger than he should be, stood between her and the hairless apes.

"Run." The tom cat growled to her.

"What?" She asked, he must be crazy.

"Run, now!" He yowled.

She turned and ran, her paws pounding against the ground to the rhythm of her heart. She looked back once, only to find the tom cat following on her heels.

They ran until their paws couldn't carry them anymore, and Stonewhisker collapsed onto the ground when she stopped.

The tom cat waited for a long time, grooming his tousled fur as if to clean the anxiety away. "You have to go now." He said when Stonewhisker struggled to sit up.

She stared hard at the tabby cat. He didn't seem like he was joking.

"I could have handled that!" Stonewhisker burst out, slapping her tail against the dirt angrily. "You didn't need to jump in like that, I can handle myself!"

The tom gave her a placating look with his jade green eyes. "Sure." He said blandly.

"Ugh, who are you anyway?" Stonewhisker spat.

"Heavypelt, from Tigerclan." The tom said, and Stonewhisker felt her ears flattened against her head. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone about your foray into our territory."

She hissed and stood on shaking legs. "I don't care about you!" Mousetail had seen her, she must've gone over the border without knowing it.

"Did your clan see you?" Heavypelt asked.

She dipped her head, feeling ashamed.

"It's not your fault, you know." The tom cat informed her. "Two-legs are starting to move in, the scents are getting weak out there. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, but- hey, why did you help me?" 

Heavypelt said nothing.

"Just stay out of our part of the forest, okay?" The tom cat said before turning to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" Stonewhisker called after him. "My name is Stonewhisker, I hope to see you at the Gathering." She said when Heavypelt turned one ear to her.

"See you then, Stonewhisker." The tom said before he disappeared into the undergrowth.

Stonewhisker sighed and stood, her legs were tired from the sprint, but she could smell the stink of Tigerclan all over the area. She had to leave before she was caught by another patrol, or a less forgiving cat.

She ran until she found herself in familiar territory, and paused to wash the stench off of her. Retracing her steps, she found the prey she left behind and dug it up. She hoped Mousetail had gotten away when she did, he would be in camp right now if she knew him well enough. She picked up the bird gently, and raced off to the camp.

She received no punishment, not once Oilstar and her deputy, Hareleaf, heard from both her and her mentor of the two-legs. Stonewhisker used the term lightly, unsure if she would be punished for bringing news from Tigerclan inadvertently in her rescue. But Oilstar said the tom was brave, and a true warrior to help those whom he did not need to, and even swore to give him thanks at the Gathering personally.

"That means we are openly admitting debt to Tigerclan." Hareleaf protested, her hackles rising at the thought.

Oilstar nodded, sage as ever. Stonewhisker wondered how many lives she had already lived. "Yes, but that may prove favorable." She said, laying her tail against the spotted she-cat. "Stonewhisker, you will be attending the Gathering for the naming ceremony, meet this hero, make sure we get the information we need."

Stonewhisker bowed to her leader.

"We should involve Mudstar." Hareleaf advised.

"I agree," Mousetail purred at his mate. "It would only spell disaster if we don't."

Oilstar flicked her tail, "I shall keep your advice close, but the decision cannot be made now. I must visit Dappledfoot, he must have something to say on this."

Hareleaf dipped her head, all the cats in Lionclan knew the Medicine cat was frequented by Starclan more than any before him. Those dreams had been helpful for many moons, and it would be foolish of them to ignore such a message now.

As Stonewhisker left the Leader's den, she thought about her dream the night before. All she remembered was the pitch-black cat with odd yellow eyes, but she wondered if it had been some sort of sign from Starclan.

The moon fattened as the days wore on and the Greenleaf heat became unbearable.

When the Moon faced the ground in full, Stonewhisker was ready to make the long run to the Gathering Pond. She had never seen it before, but Mousetail was there to help guide her across the plains in the South. She caught a glimpse of the other clan's cats some leagues away making the same journey. Would Heavypelt keep his promise? Would he show at the Gathering?

Mousetail wrapped his tail across her shoulders as the giant trees loomed out of the dark. They would be going in, to the center of the grove, weaving between rocks and tree trunks wider than any she'd seen before. Her mentor's tail helped her tread behind her clanmates as they slowed, between the trees, she could see the cool light of the moon reflected off the ground.

And then they were suddenly on the edge of a huge lake. A pond was an understatement, the water stretched farther than her eyes could see in this darkness. But the moon was so pure in the water.

She was overcome by the clarity of the pelt of Starclan here, she could see every soul shining down on them in the clear sky.

It was better than she'd imagined when they would talk about the Gathering Pond in her old den. Peace settled over her then, and she knew her parents were watching her now.

"Stonewhisker?"

She didn't jump at the sound of her name. But she did turn, slightly, as if she could care less about anything else. "Yes?" She purred.

"It's me, Heavypelt." The striped tom cat said. He wasn't tabby entirely, his belly showed some amber and white fur. Jade green eyes watched her every move with an air of amusement.

She nodded to him, but said nothing as she looked up again to see a star fall towards the North. Her tail stirred, something here was familiar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Willow!" Came the yowl.

She turned but Heavypelt wasn't there, she thought he'd left to socialize elsewhere. She rolled her shoulders, it wouldn't affect her at all.

She found Mousetail and perched beside him.

"Let the Gathering begin. I am Mudstar of Tigerclan, we have little to announce since last gathering. Except that we have lost one of our own not long ago. We will always remember Heavypelt, and may he hunt forever in Starclan." A pure white tom said from the highest branch of the Willow tree that stretched out over the lake.

Stonewhisker felt heavy as the words sank in.

Beside her, Mousetail bristled. "How did he die?" He yowled, and the clearing erupted into anguished meows and yowls of frustration echoing her mentor.

The white tom flicked his tail.

"Heavypelt was poisoned by two-legs. Our Medicine cat treated him as best as he could, but it was not enough to save him. We mourn his passing, but we are not weak." Mudstar said as the chatter died down.

"These two-legs," Oilstar began. "They are crafty creatures. All cats should avoid and report back to their deputies any contact with them."

"What are they doing here?" Another cat spoke up.

"We do not yet know. But they are too dangerous." Mudstar nodded and stepped back. Oilstar took his place.

"Lionclan has seen the two-legs on our northern borders, if they come any closer to the camp, we may be compromised." Oilstar agreed, lifting her head and meeting every cats' eyes. "But we have some good news to share. Our only female kit in many moons has finished her apprenticeship. Stonewhisker, please stand."

A murmur went through the crowd as she stood. She ignored it and met her leader's eyes. "Thank you, Oilstar." She said. And as she settled in again, the heaviness in her settled in her belly.

Eight moons later, Stonewhisker sat alone in her camp, far away from the kill pile and any chance of contact with her clanmates. Her eyes no longer held the green from her youth, and they had yellowed some.

An apprentice bumped his tail against her as he rushed out of the apprentice's den.

"Hey, watch it." She hissed.

The small cat dipped his head. "Sorry, Stonewhisker. I just wanted to play with the new kits."

She let her eyes take in the apprentice's pelt, orange stripes and grey eyes. "It's okay, Stratchpaw." She mewed disinterestedly. She flicked her tail to let him go, and he bounded off towards the nursery.

She shook her head. She should go see Hareleaf, and her kits. It wasn't like she was afraid of the nursery den.

Decided, she got up and stretched. She watched Mousetail shoo Scratchpaw away, the fresh apprentice pouted. "But, I don't want to change the elders' bedding!" He wailed.

"Then you should have done it yesterday. The kits are still too young, Scratchpaw, you'll be teaching them to hunt soon." Mousetail said softly, greeting Stonewhisker when the apprentice moved along with less bounce but his tail high.

"Go easy on him, Mousetail. Just because Flighttooth is his mentor doesn't mean he won't learn the code." She said calmly.

Mousetail sneezed at that. "He's underfoot often."

"He'll grow out of it." Stonewhisker reassured him. "How is Hareleaf?"

Mousetail's blue eyes gleamed. "She's perfect, the kits are perfect." He purred.

Stonewhisker purred back, headbutting his shoulder with affection. "I'm sure." Her former mentor licked at her ears again, a fatherly gesture that Stonewhisker never had. When Hareleaf found her, her parents had been long gone.

"Come see them." Mousetail meowed excitedly.

Stoenwhisker hesitated once more as her friend entered the nursery, would they even like her? What if they hated her? Or worse, feared her?

"Stonewhisker?" Hareleaf called and she stepped inside.

The sounds of powerful but tiny purrs filled her ears.

Three little furballs lay against the deputy's belly, each a different color. The first, and biggest, was a yellow female, the second was a fiery red. And the third was a male, an exact copy of Hareleaf in fact. The little guy was extremely fluffy, and small despite that, Stonewhisker felt worry strike her heart at the sight of him.

Mousetail touched each of his kits with the tip of his tail. "Sunkit, Berrykit, and Boltkit." He said.

Boltkit lifted his head at the sound of his name and yawned. Stonewhisker stared at the stripe of yellow in his black and orange dappling, a lightning strike across his face.

"They're healthy." She purred happily, rubbing Hareleaf's nose with her own.

Stonewhisker was out on the night patrol this time. The forest was getting smaller as the two-legs continued to remove the trees, and therefore the prey. She was to go north again, on the lookout for much needed prey and two-leg traps all the same. Her pelt itched again, she had come to learn that it meant she'd been here before, whether in waking life or in dreams with Heavypelt.

She let her ears catch the sounds of the diminishing forest, and the distant, ever-present rumble of the two-leg monsters that had been reported. There was a mouse nearby, and her clan surely could use it.

In her distraction, she stepped on a twig, and the mouse took off. She made to go after it, until she felt something snag on her neck.

A trap! How could she be so foolish?!

She pulled back, trying to get her head free, but the metal leash tightened on her throat. She let out a yowl, hoping her patrol could find and help her.

The forest was eerily silent.

Panicking, her mind put the pieces together and she took a step forward. The noose loosened, but not enough to release her. She yowled again, seriously, how could Flighttooth and Dustfoot not hear her?

She took another step, and she could breathe easier. She narrowed her eyes, there had to be a way to release the trap to free herself.

A rustling to her left made her panic more.

"Stonewhisker?"

Horrified, she looked at Scratchtail. "Find help." She gasped, her legs were giving out. Scratchtail ran off.

She was alone again, and the noose was digging into her pelt. She could breathe, but each swallow hurt, and standing was beginning to tire her.

Stonewhisker couldn't say how long she stayed out there, but when the undergrowth rustled again, she was barely able to breathe again. She could recognize Oilstar, and Dappledfoot by their stark pelts. She wriggled to show her pain.

"Stop." Dappledfoot demanded, she laid still under his paw. "Two-leg trap. There must be a stick somewhere."

Stonewhisker mewed pitifully. It hurt to be stuck there.

"There." Oilstar said, and the noose loosened considerably. Stonewhisker gasped, she felt tired, so tired.

"Stay with us, Stonewhisker." The Medicine cat said, his tone harsh. She looked up at him, and speckled eyes stared back at her.

And then she was swimming in blackness.

She never recovered. Dappledfoot did all he could, but the noose had dug deep into her skin. There was nothing that could fight this kind of infection. And as she lay in the Medicine den, gasping, pawsteps alerted her to a visitor.

A soft nose pressed into her ear, nuzzling her gently. She opened her eyes to find Heavypelt staring down at her affectionately.

She began to purr.

"Stonewhisker, it's time." The tom cat spoke softly.

She let her tail flick at him. "Not yet." She said. "I still have a few moments."

Heavypelt rubbed his face against hers. "So brave."

"I'm sorry we didn't meet at the Gathering." Stonewhisker mewed softly.

"We did, I kept my promise, Stonewhisker. Every Moon." Heavypelt purred.

Stonewhisker stood upon her perch, staring at the stars. A rustling in the forest made her ears turn.

"Good evening, Heavypelt." She said.

"It's always a good evening, Stonewhisker." The tom cat purred, rubbing her nose in greeting. She began to purr. "We are not alone." He said and turned towards the mist.

"Nexxus." Stonewhisker hissed.

The Shadowcat slinked out of the mist.

"Stonewhisker, it is good to see you again." The black tom cat purred menacingly. Yellow eyes flicked to the cat beside her. "Heavypelt."

Stonewhisker stood in front of Heavypelt, in case he would attack without asking questions. "I have been waiting for you." She said, drawing the Shadowcat's attention once more.

"So you have." The tom observed. "You are not done with your task."

"I warned them, didn't I? Wasn't my death enough?" She spat.

The Shadowcat bared his teeth in displeasure. "No."

Heavypelt bristled beside her.

"You are not done." The Shadowcat repeated. "There are four cats whom require your aide."

Stonewhisker narrowed her eyes.

Nexxus sat before her, a non-threatening gesture to be sure. Heavypelt hissed, but this was not a fight he would win.

"Heavypelt, go. Go find Bluestar." She said. Her friend ran off without a second command.

"A wise move, young she-cat." The Shadowcat purred when they were alone. "You will need the wisdom of the old tom, for this message is more complex."

Stonewhisker felt her pelt itch. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Bodies will pile, smoke will fill the air. Trees fall under the weight of the sky. Leaders become cowards and the weak are the key, follow the falling stars to find new growth and renewed strength. And midnight will find you there.

When Mountains fall, the hour has come. All clans must move on, or face destruction. This land is no longer ours." Nexxus hissed.

"And four cats hold the map." The Shadowcat seemed to grin. "Two from each clan, the meek, the overlooked, your kin. You give them my words, and guide them as if they were your own kits. Many will die, but those that you save will become the future of the clans."

The wind picked up, furiously. And Nexxus was gone.

Stonewhisker looked down at the clans. Lionclan and Tigerclan, separated by a river.

She had to pick four cats to go on her quest. Four of her kin, though she had no idea how that was to happen. She'd had no littermates, and knew only a few of the cats in Tigerclan. This seemed to be an impossible task alone.

She enlisted Heavypelt's help, he'd been watching the clans for moons before her, he would know which cats were worthy to be her champions.

"What about the leaders?" Heavypelt asked, and she shook her head.

"Mudstar has one life left, and Oilstar isn't far behind. They need to stay, keep clans together." She mewed softly.

"Nexxus said 'the meek and the overlooked,' maybe we're not looking in the right places." Heavypelt agreed.

Stonewhisker watched her clan carefully, and then the kits came out of the nursery. Her eyes were only for Hareleaf's offspring, the three unusually bright apprentices were enjoying the sun in Bareleaf.

"What about him?" Heavypelt said.

"Boltpaw? No." Stonewhisker said coldly. "He's too young."

Heavypelt brushed his tail down her back. "Isn't he like kin?"

Stonewhisker's head snapped up to snarl at the tom. "He's not going."

"Not alone." Heavypelt agreed, nodding to the apprentice. Scratchtail had become the kit's friend over time, and even got saddled with the same mentor, Flighttooth.

She wondered if there was a reason these were the only two kits she could stand after becoming a warrior.

"And I think I know who should represent Tigerclan." Heavypelt said suddenly. Stonewhisker followed him until they could see the camp of the other clan. She would never make sense of the camp, it was made in a small hole in the ground, and the dens were out in the open on beds of soft grass.

Most of the cats here were absent, or sleeping in the sun. There was one kit playing in the residual snow, even though her mother kept scolding her for getting cold, and an apprentice who watched the kit from afar. Both were the only cats in the actual camp.

"More kits?" She asked, watching the little white kit blend in with her game. If not for her black nose, and paws, the kit could wander off and die in the snow.

"'The weak are the key,'" Heavypelt repeated in her ear. "Perhaps this is what Nexxus meant, that the most unlikely to fulfill this quest would be the most successful in their endeavor."

"I do not like this." She admitted.

Bluestar's tail rested across her shoulders. "None of us do."


End file.
